Need for Speed: Underground 3 (AStranger195)
adding it. | developer = EA Canada Pocketeers (GBA) | publisher = Electronic Arts | released = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube & Game Boy Advance Nintendo DS | genre = Racing | modes = Single player, Multiplayer | ratings = | series = Need for Speed | platforms = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS | platform = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS | media = CD, DVD. GCN Game Disc, GBA Cartridge, DS Game Card }} Need for Speed: Underground 3 (NFSU3 or NFSUG3) is a cross-platform racing video game and the ninth installment in the popular Need for Speed driving game series published and developed by Electronic Arts. Released in 2005, it is the direct sequel to Need for Speed: Underground 2, and is part of the Need for Speed series, available on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS. Like its predecessor, it was also commercially successful, and sold four million copies worldwide. The game is based around tuning cars for street races, resuming the Need for Speed: Underground 2 storyline. Need for Speed: Underground 3 provides several new features. The City Center was based on Philadelphia, Beacon Hill was based on Beverley Hills and Coal Harbor was based on Camden, New Jersey. Underground 3 also introduces several SUVs, which could be customized as extensively as other Underground 3 vehicles and used to race against other SUV racers. Brooke Burke is the voice of Rachel Teller, the person who guides the player throughout the game. On the Nintendo DS installment, users are able to design custom decals to adorn any vehicle in the game. The PlayStation Portable equivalent is Need for Speed: Underground Rivals 2. In November 19, 2015, EA released a tenth anniversary re-release in North America. It is only for PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Gameplay In addition to the racing modes included in the previous Underground 2 game, no new variations of races have been provided in Underground 3. Underground 3 is unique among the games in the Need for Speed series in that it requires players to drive to a certain place in the city in order to begin a race (other games allow the player to select a race from a menu). Most races are marked on the in-game radar, but some are hidden and the player must search for them, should he decide to play them. A circuit race is a standard race that involves up to four cars driving around a track that loops back to the start line of itself. A circuit race is typically a maximum of four laps and minimum of 2 laps. A sprint race is just like a circuit race except that the track does not loop back to the start line. It's a race from A to B involving a maximum of four vehicles, and because of the track design there is only one lap. Street X races are similar to Circuit races, but they take place on closed courses similar to Drift races. Drifting is one of the easier types of racing (depending on difficulty level) in Need for Speed Underground 3. One difference to the drifting mode compared to the original Need for Speed Underground is that the player drifts with the other competitors at the same time. Players race against a maximum of three competitors. Points are awarded when the player successfully slide the car and finishes the drift without hitting any walls. Like the Street X mode, no nitrous oxide is allowed. There are also some special downhill drift races where the player starts at the top of a hill and has to slide down from top to bottom, a drifting equivalent of a sprint race (from point A to point B). In these races, there are no other racers, however there is normal city traffic. Players increase their points by sliding past city cars. Drag racing is a point-to-point race that forces players to use a manual transmission. Steering in this mode is simplified to simply allow for lane changes, while the game handles the steering along the lanes, and the player focuses more on maintaining an optimum speed for the car. The Nitrous Oxide meter is enlarged and displayed on the left side of the screen. The Underground Racing League (URL) is a set of tournaments which takes place in a specific set of closed tracks outside city streets - either actual racing circuits or airport runways. URL tournaments typically consist of one to three races, with the player racing against five opponents. In tournaments with two or more races, a points system is used. At the end of each race, drivers receive a specific amount of points according to their standing in a race. The total score at the end of these races determines the winner of the tournament. While cruising around the city, players can challenge other cruising opponents in a one-on-one race (these are called "Outrun Races"). The leader is given the freedom to pick his/her racing route, and must attempt to outrun the opponent and distance themselves from him/her to as much as 300 metres (980 feet) to win. Winning these outrun races may get the player some bonus unique upgrades. This racing formula is similar to that of Tokyo Xtreme Racer and Wangan Midnight video games, which uses health bars instead of distance to determine the winner. Once a certain amount of victories have been won by player in certain levels, the player is awarded a unique part free of charge by another racer. These parts are necessary to achieve 100% completion of the game. Cars As in Need for Speed: Underground 2, Underground 3 continues to offer similar vehicles for purchase and modification, most of which consist of Japanese models, with a sizable number of European and American models. In addition, Underground 3 is the second game in the Need for Speed series to offer three SUVs as racing vehicles, which may be modified more extensively than their compact counterparts. Also, it is the third game in the Need for Speed series after Need for Speed: Underground 2 to offer a Korean-made car (Hyundai Tiburon) as a racing vehicle. A total of 29 cars are available for both versions of the game plus 2 unique for each of them: the PAL version of the game includes the Peugeot 106 and Vauxhall Corsa, while the NTSC version includes the Acura RSX and Honda Civic. Customization in Underground 3 was significantly expanded compared to previous iterations from the series. Visual customization has expanded with the ability to customize the car's front and rear bumpers, side skirts, spoiler, hood, exhaust tips, doors, roof scoop, wheels (including the ability to put on spinners), headlights and taillights, side mirrors and paint. Vinyls and decals can also be added, as well as car stereos (amps and speakers), hydraulics, nitrous bottles and under glow neon. Most visual modifications to the car have no actual effect on vehicle performance. The sound systems, for example, could be put in the trunk of cars, but served no purpose other than visual cues. Hydraulics can be used in combination with nitrous at a start of a race which can cause a car to do a wheelie and for some cars get a better launch. The performance and handling of the car is affected by cosmetic modifications like spoilers and hoods, which affect the downforce of the car. All of these modifications are required for game completion. The car's performance can also be enhanced by upgrading the car's engine, engine control unit (ECU), transmission, suspension, adding nitrous oxide, tires, brakes, reducing the car's weight, and adding turbos. The player has the ability to either upgrade the performance through upgrade packages or by purchasing individual parts of each performance category. NFS: Underground 3 also introduces a dyno-tuning system which allows players to specifically tune certain aspect of the car such as suspension springs, front and rear shock absorbers, gear ratios, aerodynamics, brake bias, individual tire grip, etc. The player could then test the setting via a dyno test at which point they would be given specific information such as 0–60 mph (0–100 km/h) time, max torque, etc. SUVs, also known as sport utility vehicles, was a new element added to Need for Speed: Underground 3. In this mode, players could modify, tune, and drive SUVs in the same manner as they could with normal cars. Players could choose to race in an event with SUVs only, or in a mix of cars and SUVs. Like cars, users are able to add on parts to SUVs to increase their performance and handling. However, the added weight of SUVs make them much harder to maneuver, especially at higher speeds. SUVs were not featured in any later editions of the Need for Speed series (except as non-playable police vehicles) until 2012 with the remake of Most Wanted. Multiplayer Need for Speed Underground 3 has online multiplayer capability on PlayStation 2's with broadband connections, PC, and Xbox using Xbox Live. EA shut down the online servers for PlayStation 2, PC, and Xbox making the multiplayer function of the game inoperable. However, Gamesranger has a supported version of Underground 2's multiplayer. Plot The player races around in his Nissan Skyline GT-R over Olympic City, the setting of Need for Speed: Underground. He then receives a race challenge from a rather ominous personality who offers him a spot on his crew, but "won't take 'no' for an answer". The player races off — Samantha calls the player to inform him about the party — only to be ambushed by a mysterious driver in a black Hummer H2, who blinds the player with his headlights, then totals the player's Skyline, and the flashback fades out. Fast forward to the present, the player arrives in Bayview with the keys to a Nissan 350Z, which is waiting for him outside the airport. The Player is able to complete a few number of races before returning it to Rachel. After he arrives at the car lot in the city core district, he takes one of the cars for free, as it was paid for by his damaged Skyline. It is then that the player embarks on a quest to become the top racer in Bayview and eventually take down the man who sabotaged his ride months ago. After winning many races and getting many sponsorships, the player runs into a street racing crew called The Wraiths. After winning against them, the player progresses until he hears more about the Wraiths, who have been manipulating sponsor deals in their favor (and against both the player and Rachel), before a URL (Underground Racing League) race. The player challenges them to a series of URL races and eventually gets to Caleb, who is the man responsible for wrecking the Skyline in the prologue. After the player beats The Wraiths in yet another URL race, an infuriated Caleb with his modified GTO challenges the player to one final race. The race is a 5-lap circuit race and only appears when you drive a 10-star rated car. After Caleb is defeated, the player gets his role back as the best driver in Bayview. Characters * The Player - The main protagonist in the story. He drove an R34 GT-R months ago and is revealed to be a male character while flying on a jet arriving in Bayview. * Rachel Teller - Samantha's best friend and the player's mentor and part-time agent. Rachel will call the player, via SMS, throughout the game letting the player know about unlocks, upgrades, sponsorships, and racing tips. She drives a green Nissan 350Z. She is mentioned in Undercover. Rachel is played by Brooke Burke. * Caleb Reece - A dangerous street racer who is the leader of the Wraiths. Caleb controls most of the underground racing in Bayview. He is mentioned in Undercover and is portrayed by David Palffy. * Nikki Morris - A female Wraith who will join the player after he beats her in a URL race. She drives a modified Ford Mustang GT and is voiced by model Kelly Brook. Car list Maximum of 999,999,999 cars per manufacturer. Feel free to add more cars! Even non-racing cars can be added. The list must be alphabetical. Some of these cars are only available in the re-release. # A/C Cobra # Acura Integra Type R # Acura NSX (2005) # Acura TL # Alfa Romeo Brera # Alfa Romeo 4C # Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione # AMC Pacer # AMC Gremlin # AMC Javelin # Aston Martin DB5 # Aston Martin DB9 # Aston Martin DBS # Aston Martin DBS Volante # Aston Martin V8 Vantage N400 # Aston Martin V12 Vanquish # Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S # Aston Martin V12 Vantage # Aston Martin Vanquish # Aston Martin One-77 # Aston Martin DBS # Audi S8 D2 # Audi S8 D3 # Audi S8 D4 # Audi S6 C4 # Audi S6 C5 # Audi S6 C6 # Audi S6 C7 # Audi S5 # Audi S5 Sportback # Audi S4 B5 # Audi S4 B6 # Audi S4 B7 # Audi S4 B8 # Audi S7 # Audi TT 8N # Audi TT 8J # Audi TT 8S # Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro # Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro # Audi S3 8L # Audi S3 8P # Audi S3 8V # Audi A1 clubsport quattro # Audi Q3 # Audi Q7 V12 TDI # Audi Q5 # Bentley Continental Supersports # Bentley Continental GT V8 # BMW M135i # BMW M2 F22 # BMW M3 GTR Street E46 # BMW M3 E30 # BMW M3 E36 # BMW M3 E46 # BMW M3 E92 # BMW M4 F82 # BMW Z4 M Coupe # BMW Z4 sDrive35is # BMW M5 E39 # BMW M5 E60 # BMW M5 F10 # BMW M6 E63 # BMW M6 F13 # BMW X1 # BMW X3 E83 # BMW X3 F25 # BMW X5 E53 # BMW X5 E70 # BMW X5 F15 # BMW X6 E71 # BMW X6 F16 # Citroen DS3 Racing # Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969 # Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 # Chevrolet Sonic RS # Chevrolet SS # Chevrolet Impala SS 1964 # Chevrolet Impala SS 1967 # Chevrolet Impala Sport Sedan 1967 # Chevrolet Chevelle SS 1967 # Chevrolet Chevelle SS 1970 # Chevrolet Bel Air 1955 # Chevrolet Bel Air 1957 # Chevrolet Monte Carlo # Chrysler 300C SRT-8 # Chrysler Crossfire SRT-6 # Chrysler 300 SRT-8 # Cadillac CTS # Cadillac CTS-V 2004 # Cadillac Escalade EXT # Cadillac Escalade ESV # Cadillac Deville # Cadillac Eldorado # Datsun 240Z S30 # DeLorean DMC-12 # Dodge Challenger Concept # Dodge Challenger R/T 426 Hemi # Dodge Challenger R/T 440 # Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat # Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 # Dodge Charger R/T (1969) # Dodge Charger R/T (1970) # Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat # Dodge Charger SRT-8 (2005) # Dodge Dart GT # Dodge Neon SRT-4 # Dodge Monaco # Dodge Viper GTS # Dodge Viper RT/10 # Dodge Viper SRT-10 # Ford F-150 SVT Lightning # Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969 # Ford Mustang Hardtop 1965 # Ford Mustang Fastback 1967 # Ford Focus ZX3 # Ford Fiesta ST # Ford Focus SVT # Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R # Ford GT 2005 # 2005 Ford Crown Victoria # 1955 Ford Victoria # GT by Citroen # GZ-69 # Honda Accord EXi # Honda Accord LX # Honda Accord SiR # Honda Accord VTi # Honda City # Honda Civic Hybrid # Honda Civic CX EJ6 # Honda Civic Si EM1 # Honda Civic Si FA5 # Honda Civic SI EK9 # Honda Civic Type R EK9 # Honda CRZ Mugen # Honda Inspire # Honda Prelude SiR BB5 # Honda S2000 # Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 R-Spec # Hyundai Veloster Turbo # Hyundai Tiburon GT V6 # 2001 Hyundai Santa Fe # Hummer H2 # Hummer H2 SUT # Hummer H1 Alpha # Infiniti G35 Sedan # Infinite G37 # Infiniti Q60 # Infiniti Q70 # Jeep Renegade # Jeep Patriot # Jeep Wrangler # Kia pro_cee'd GT # Kia Optima # Kia Sorento # Lancia Delta HF Intergrale # Lancia Stratos HF # Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Coupe # Land Rover Range Rover Sport Supercharged 2005 # Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR # Lexus GS 350 F Sport # Lexus IS-F # Lexus LS 460 # Lexus RC-F # Lexus IS300 # Lexus IS350 F Sport # Lexus CT 200h F Sport # Lotus Exige S # Lotus Evora S # Lamborghini Miura Concept # Lamborghini Miura SV # Lamborghini Diablo SV # Lamborghini Countach 5000QV # Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 # Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV # Lamborghini Aventador J # Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 # Lamborghini Veneno # Lamborghini Reventón # Lamborghini Sesto Elemento # Lincoln Navigator # Lincoln Towncar Limousine # McLaren F1 # McLaren P1 # McLaren MP4-12C # McLaren 650S # Mazda Eunos Cosmo 20B # Mazda MX-3 # Mazda MX-5 NA # Mazda MX-5 NB # Mazda MX-5 NC # Mazda MX-5 ND # Mazda2 # Mazda RX-7 (FC3S) # Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) # Mazda RX-7 FD RZ # Mazda RX-8 SE3P # Mazda RX-8 R3 # Mazda Savanna # Mazda Speed 6 # Mercedes Benz C63 AMG Coupe Black Edition # Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG # Mercury Marauder # Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T # Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX # Mitsubishi Eclipse GTS # Mitsubishi Eclipse GTS Spyder # Mitsubishi Eclipse GT # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X # Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 # Nissan 200SX S13 # Nissan 240SX S14 # Nissan 300ZX Z31 # Nissan 300ZX Z32 # Nissan 350Z Z33 # Nissan 370Z Z34 # Nissan GT-R Nismo R35 # Nissan Sentra SE-R Spec V # Nissan 200SX S13 # Nissan Silvia Spec R Aero S15 # Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 # Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec R33 # Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II Nur R34 # Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10 # Nissan Your Mom # Opel Astra OPC # Opel Corsa OPC # Opel Insignia OPC # Opel Speedster # Peugeot 106 GTI # Peugeot 205 GTI # Peugeot 206 GTI # Peugeot 207 RC # Peugeot 208 GTI # Peugeot 306 GTI # Peugeot 309 GTI # Peugeot RCZ R # Peugeot 405 GTI # Peugeot 406 SV V6 # Peugeot 406 Coupe 3.0 V6 # Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1979 # Pontiac GTO 1965 # Pontiac GTO The Judge 1969 # Pontiac GTO 2004 # Pontiac GTO 2005 # Pontiac Solstice GXP # Porsche Cayenne Turbo Mk1 # Porsche Cayenne Turbo Mk2 # Porsche Macan S # Porsche 911 993 Carrera # Porsche Cayman S # Porsche 911 Carrera Turbo 930 # Porsche 911 GT3 RS 991 # Ram SRT-10 # Renault 5 Turbo # Renault 5 GT Turbo # Renault Clio RS Gordini # Renault Clio Williams # Renault Clio RS 200 Turbo EDC # Renault Clio V6 # Renaultsport Clio 172 # Renault Megane RS 265 # Renault Megane RS 275 # Renaultsport Megane 225 # Saturn Sky # Saturn Vue # Subaru Legacy B4 Blitzen # Subaru Impreza 2.5 RS # Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2004 # Subaru Impreza Cosworth CS400 # Subaru Impreza STi 22B # Seat Leon Cupra R 2003 # Seat Leon SC Cupra 280 # Seat Ibiza Cupra R 2000 # Seat Ibiza Cupra 2005 # Seat Ibiza Cupra 2 1997 # Seat Ibiza SC 2014 # 1967 Shelby GT Fastback # Skoda Superb Mk1 # Skoda Superb Mk2 # Skoda Octavia VRS Mk1 # Skoda Octavia VRS Mk2 # Skoda Octavia VRS Mk3 # Skoda Fabia VRS Mk1 # Skoda Fabia VRS Mk2 # Skoda Fabia VRS Mk3 # SRT Viper GTS # SRT Viper TA # Tesla Model S P85D # Toyota Chaser Tourer Mark V # Toyota Celica GT-S # Toyota Celica GT-Four ST165 # Toyota Celica GT-Four ST185 # Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 # Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 # Toyota Crown Athlete # Toyota GT86 # Toyota FT-1 # Toyota MR-2 SC # Toyota MR-2 GT-S # Toyota MR-2 Spyder # Toyota Prius # Toyota Supra Mk4 # Toyota Supra RZ # Toyota Yaris # UAZ-469 # Volkswagen Beetle # Volkswagen Beetle GSR # Volkswagen CC # Volkswagen Corrado VR6 # Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk7 # Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk6 # Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk5 # Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk4 # Volkswagen Golf R32 Mk5 # Volkswagen Golf R32 Mk4 # Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk3 # Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk2 # Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk1 # Volkswagen Jetta GLI Mk6 # Volkswagen Jetta GLI Mk5 # Volkswagen Jetta GLI Mk4 # Volkswagen Jetta VR6 Mk3 # Volkswagen New Beetle # Volkswagen Passat VR6 B3 # Volkswagen Passat B4 # Volkswagen Passat B5 # Volkswagen Passat B6 # Volkswagen Passat B7 # Volkswagen Passat B8 # Volkswagen Phaeton # Volkswagen Polo GTI Mk3 # Volkswagen Polo GTI Mk4 # Volkswagen Polo GTI Mk5 # Volkswagen Touareg R50 # Volkswagen Touareg Mk2 # Volkswagen Tiguan # Willy's MB Soundtrack The soundtrack of Need for Speed: Underground and Need for Speed: Underground 2 is in this game. The game's soundtrack features a variety of licensed music, from bands such as Lil Jon & the Eastside Boyz, Overseer, The Crystal Method, Rancid, Rob Zombie, Asian Dub Foundation, Fuel and Blindside. The game features licensed music from artists such as Snoop Dogg, Xzibit, Queens of the Stone Age, and Rise Against. # Capone - "I Need Speed" # Chingy - "I Do" # Christopher Lawrence - "Rush Hour" # Cirrus - "Back on a Mission" # Felix Da Housecat - "Rocket Ride (Soulwax Remix)" # Fluke - "Switch/Twitch" # Freeland - "Mind Killer (Jagz Kooner Remix)" # Helmet - "Crashing Foreign Cars" # Killradio - "Scavenger" # Killing Joke - "The Death & Resurrection Show" # Ministry - "No W" # Mudvayne - "Determined" # Paul Van Dyk - "Nothing But You (Cirrus Remix)" # Queens of the Stone Age - "In My Head" # Rise Against - "Give it All" # Septembre - "I am Weightless" # Skindred - "Nobody" # Sly Boogy - "That'z My Name" # Sin - "Hard EBM" # Snapcase - "Skeptic" # Snoop Dogg feat. The Doors - "Riders On The Storm (Fredwreck remix)" # Sonic Animation - "E-Ville" # Spiderbait - "Black Betty" # Terror Squad - "Lean Back feat Fat Joe, Remy" # The Bronx - "Notice of Eviction" # Unwritten Law - "The Celebration Song" # Xzibit - "LAX" Reception |} Need for Speed: Underground 3 was met with positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PC version 83.50% and 82/100, the Xbox version 82.61% and 77/100, the PlayStation 2 version 80.77% and 82/100, the GameCube version 79.98%, the Game Boy Advance version 69.45% and 72/100, and the Nintendo DS version 65.44% and 65/100. It is widely regarded as the one of the best games of the series (along with Most Wanted) and is remembered for the quality of the gameplay, the length, the endless customization, the interesting side-missions, the graphics and the addition of "Free Run". Having to drive short amounts to get to specific races, great voice acting and removing product placement for companies with no connection to auto racing, such as integrating the logo for Cingular into the game's messaging system were also praised. The Nintendo GameCube version was praised for its very stable frame rate and great graphics. The removal of hip-hop slang used by the characters, the realistic cut scenes, and a lot of police also garnered high scores. The game sold 6 million copies and entered the "best-sellers" of each console (PS2's Greatest Hits, Xbox's Platinum Hits and GameCube's Player's Choice). Category:Game ideas with no box art Category:Need for Speed Category:Need for Speed games Category:2006 Category:2006 games Category:2006 video games Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows Games Category:Windows games Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Sony PlayStation 2 games Category:Sony PlayStation 2 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:PS2 Category:PS2 games Category:Sony PS2 games Category:Sony PS2 Games Category:PSP Games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox Category:NGC Games Category:NGC games Category:Gamecube Category:Gamecube games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo ds Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS Category:Racing Category:Racing Games Category:Racing games Category:Racing Simulation Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Sports games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Rated T Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Games Category:Video Games